


Do you wear the mark?

by annihilation- (horsegrl)



Series: Sigils [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Asmodeus - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, NSFW, Nameless ghoul - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and it's a bit romance-y I suppose, demon, ghost bc - Freeform, narrator - Freeform, sigil, the band ghost - Freeform, with the rolling around and whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early morning light fills the room. Is it too early? For some things, yes...but not for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wear the mark?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for letting me expound on the anon submission she received.
> 
> Swedish by Google!

Insensate, I floated peacefully. A pale glow came from everywhere and nowhere, shimmering across my body like light reflected from the surface quiet stream. There was no time, no direction, no meaning. Drifting, slowly drifting, I settled and was softly enveloped, caressed as the light solidified and flowed over my blissful form. It cascaded over my head and gently coursed its way through my hair, trickling between my shoulders to pool warmly at the base of my spine. 

I felt myself slowly becoming aware again as the pale glow faded. Slipping back into my body, I found myself laying on my stomach, one leg cocked up, head resting on one arm with my hands curled under my chin. The pallid glow had gone, depositing me softly, but the pool of warmth on my lower back remained. It moved now, tendrils tracing smoothly, expanding and contracting once again. It was familiar, something about it said I should know its name. Hand. Yes, that was it. I smiled into the pillow as the bed shifted, and a head came to rest on my shoulder. I sank a little farther into the mattress as I felt him curl comfortingly around me, legs tangling, body to body, skin to skin.

Tentatively, I cracked open an eye. Grey, early morning light had crept into the room. Still too early, I decided, to even think of getting out of bed. Especially given the current company. Unwilling to give myself away, I closed my eyes and laid perfectly still. 

His warm breath tickled my shoulder as he settled himself, pulling my hips gently back into his groin and pressing closely against me. I held my breath as his hand trailed lazily up my back and slowly pulled the elastic from my braid. His fingers carefully unwound the plait and combed through my now-wavy hair, fanning it across the smooth skin of my back.

A contented sigh escaped me, and he pressed his lips to my shoulder, chuckling.

“I didn't think you were asleep,” he whispered.

“Shhh. I am. You're imagining things,” I mumbled into the pillow. “It's too early.”

He reached across me and ran his hand down my arm, curling his hand around mine. He pressed my hand to my chest and rolled me back toward him, so I was laying on my side.  
He laced his fingers between mine and slid our hands down over my breasts to wrap tightly around my chest just below them. He cradled me snugly against his chest and tucked his legs up against my butt. 

His lips barely touched my neck as he spoke. “Too early, käraste?” He let go of my hand and splayed his fingers across my stomach, ever so slightly rolling his hips. “Too early for what?” Mischief colored his voice as he punctuated his question with an affectionate nip. 

He was deliciously warm up against my back. I reached behind me and pulled his leg up over my hip. Rocking his pelvis against my ass, I noted his growing erection. 

“Too early to get out of bed,” I murmured as I stretched out my neck to allow him to continue his work. 

“Much too early for that,” he whispered, mouth against my ear, “But is it too early for this?” 

He reached up and cupped my face, turning it towards him. He rose up on his elbow and kissed me tentatively, mask raised, eyes searching my face for a response. 

“I can't decide,” I teased, smiling sweetly. “Again,” I gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Kiss me again.” 

He chuckled as he lowered his mouth to mine. We took our time in the grey, early morning glow, lips caressing, breath shared. I turned in his arms to lay facing him, never breaking the kiss. Sliding his arm under my pillow, he gathered my hair up, moving it off my neck. I wrapped my arm around him, holding him close. I sighed deeply as he broke away to trail his lips up my neck to my ear. I arched into him as he pulled my earlobe into his mouth, dragging it across his teeth. He hummed softly and kissed my cheek as he leaned back to regard me again.

“So,” he said, smiling crookedly, “did you decide?”

“Yes, I did.”

He put his head down on my pillow. I couldn't avoid his achingly beautiful eyes as they scanned my face. January seas, I thought, storm clouds at dusk. He hooked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, breaking my reverie.

“And?”

“No.”

“Alright, älskling” he rolled onto his back and wiggled over against me. 

Smiling to myself, I laid my head on his chest. My fingers traced the sigils incised on his warm skin, his hand stroked my hair. Asmodeus’ sigil reddened as I hooked my leg around his and pulled it to my groin, canting my pelvis against it. He stopped playing with my hair and inhaled sharply. My hand traced lower, under the blankets now, wandering, stopping short. 

Clearing his throat, he asked, “Far be it for me to stop you, but I thought you said-”

“No?” I cut him off as I raised myself on my elbow to look at him again. “I did say no.”

“But...so you changed your mind?” He rubbed self consciously at the reddening sigil on his chest. 

“Not at all,” I brought my hand back up to rest on his chest. I turned on my stomach, draping myself across his chest, his leg still held tightly against my mound. I pulled his hand away from the sigil and kissed it. “I answered your question. It's not too early for this.” 

He rumbled deep in his chest as I raised myself up on my hands, hair falling down to create a curtain around our faces; a sacred place filled with the sound of our breath and the light in our eyes. 

“It is too early for me to think straight, but who could with you here,” he said as he ran his hands tenderly down my back to my waist, “like this.” He tugged my leg across himself, coaxing me to straddle him. I obliged, hovering over him now on my hands and knees. “All I can think about is how much I want you. How much I want to be inside you again.” 

Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me down so I was stretched out along his body. He could awaken my arousal as quickly with his words as with his hands, and I felt my face flush and an achingly familiar heat building deep within.

“I want your weight on top of me,” he whispered, dragging his nails delicately down my sides. I shivered, sucking in a breath. “I want your voice in my ear. I want your taste, your smell on my body.” 

He laced his fingers through my hair, bringing my face to his. He raised his head and met my lips. I followed him as he fell back against the pillow, lips slick, tongues twining. One hand remained tangled in my hair while the other arm wrapped around my waist, pinning me tightly against him. I could feel the heat pulsating from the sigil as he rolled his hips and groaned against my lips. His cock grazed my ass, catching in the sweet wetness of my slit. I slid myself lower on his body so that his cock pressed firmly against my ass. Slowly, I began to grind against him, teasing. We both gasped as he bucked his pelvis suddenly, cock pushing into my cunt and popping wetly out again.

Without warning, he began to pull himself out from underneath me. Confused, I lifted myself up and let him go. I sat up and watched as he shoved the pillows against the head of the bed. I bit my lip as I watched him lounge back against the headboard, legs stretched out. I my cunt throbbed as he stroked his cock with one hand and reached out for me with the other. 

I took his hand and straddled his legs. He placed my hands on his shoulders and I gripped them tightly. He cupped my breast, playing his fingers across my pert nipple. He locked eyes with me as he laid a slow, wet lash of his tongue across my breast, and I arched into his mouth with a groan as his lips surrounded my nipple, sucking. His mouth found my other breast as he continued. His touch was devastating. Fingertips softly trailed down my side, raising goosebumps. His mouth was at my neck, lips working up to my ear.

“I want you,” he whispered roughly against my ear, fingers digging into the soft swell of my hip.

“Tell me, tell me how you want me,” I panted.

“Slow now, baby, and so gently,” he whispered, kissing my ear. “Like there's no one in the world but us now, no one.”

The hand at my hip guided me down onto the tip of his cock and I adjusted myself. He bit my neck as I nodded my readiness, and pulled me down fully. He sheathed himself deeply within me. I choked off a cry of ecstasy as I felt myself stretching around his length.

“Snälla…,” his voice cracked, “you feel so good.” 

He leaned ahead and pulled my legs around him and steadily, deliberately, I began to rock my pelvis.

My breath came heavy and slow as I worked myself against him. He laid back against the headboard, hands on my hips, mouth agape at the sight of me before him, taking my pleasure from him and returning it. 

“Långsamt, älskare,” he whispered as he straightened up to wrap his arms around me tightly, holding me still. “Slow, I want you so slow and sweet.” 

I let him guide my movements, surrendering to him utterly. All I could focus on was his cock nudging against that sacred spot, and the devastating orgasm building thrust by aching thrust. 

My panting breaths became sharp cries as he continued. No matter how slowly we moved, my release could not be denied much longer. I tightened against his cock, and he moaned my name. I held him tightly, savoring the sounds it tore from him. 

His cries became more urgent. “Älskare...ah, please…”

He pinned my hips tightly as he began to thrust into me hard, gasping as he filled me with his seed. Those thrusts were more than enough to bring my release, and I buried my face against his neck as my soul was torn apart and slowly built anew.

Catching my breath, I sat up to look at his face. The early morning sun diffused through the curtains, spreading a beam of warm sunlight across the bed, framing us, embracing us locked in our our own embrace. He laid back against the headboard, chest still heaving. His face was flushed, mouth slack. 

I cupped his face and kissed him sweetly, sucking his lower lip into my mouth. He laughed and hugged me tightly. 

“It's never enough, is it?” he teased.

“No, never,” I chuckled.

“I see he’s marked you, too.” His fingers traced a patch of strangely tingling skin just below my left breast, close to my heart.

I sat back and pushed my breast out of the way. I gasped as I saw Asmodeus’ sigil, a twin to his own, imprinted into my flesh. Smiling, he enfolded me in his arms again and kissed me deeply.

“Welcome to The Clergy, min hjärta.”


End file.
